beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Richness Scale
Scales Bronze (Low Class) Bronze III (The Poorest) You beg for money on the streets. You absolutely have nothing to own. You travel on foot. Money = $0 Bronze II (Poor) You have to sell your personal things to earn money. You probably stay in a tent. You travel on foot. But still better than an average person on Malawi. Money = $6070 Bronze I (High-Class Poor) You have a big size tent or a room size house. You have a job but the earning is only enough to receive enough rights for a small family with 3 members (Dad, mom, and a baby). You travel on foot or by bus. Money = $12140 Silver (Middle Class) Silver III (Low Class) You have a house with a kitchen, a balcony, the main room, two private rooms (which is not enough for the family) and a toilet. There is not that much type of food to afford. You travel on foot, by bus or taxi. You have a tablet (not Apple because too expensive), a phone (probably after 12 years old because of the money level of the class), a computer (probably a potato pc or a laptop), a low-class internet (between 0-24 Mbps), a television (720p HD or 1080p HD). Unfortunately, I am in this class. Money = $34070 Silver II (Middle Class) You have a standard house which is enough large for the family and the guests and there are enough private rooms. There is very very much type of foods to eat. You travel by taxi or airplane (economy class). You have an IPad, an iPhone (not the newest model), a normal computer (better than a tablet or a potato pc), a middle-class internet (between 25-50 Mbps), a television (maybe 2?) (1440p QHD or 2160p (4K) UHD). Money = $56000 Silver I (High Class) You have a mansion to live (DEFINITELY ENOUGH FOR EVERYTHING). You sometimes (or often) eat the expensive foods like macaroon [I only was able to eat these DELICIOUS '''things for 2-3 times :( which I still consider as a luck]. You travel by taxi (high-class type if it exists on the country), airplane (normal type seat) or their own car. You have 2-3 high-class electronics for gaming (probably a 120 hertz IPad, an iPhone X and a gaming PC with multiple terabyte spaces and a gaming card for gaming on PC), a high-class internet (50 Mbps-100 Mbps), (at least) 2 televisions (2160p (4K) UHD). You work in a high position and a high earning job. An average American or Swiss person is in this class. Money = Less than a millionaire but higher than $100000. Gold (Millionaire) Gold III (Rich) You have a large amount of area to live. You often eat very expensive foods (such as caviar). You travel in your own car (maybe one of the luxury ones) or airplane (business class). You have at least 5 high-class electronics for gaming (144 hertz IPad 144 Hz model even exists though..., an iPhone X 12 first model for an expensive amount of money, an 144 Hz high-class gaming pc with multiple terabyte space, a gaming card at a performance level of GTX 1080, PS4 Pro with multiple petabyte of space and a VR set for gaming), super-class internet (between 100 Mbps-1 Gbps), (at least) 3 (at least one of them is cinematic) television (4320p (8K) UHD). You work as a head position of some of the big companies. Money = At least a million dollars... Gold II (Richie) You have a '''HUGE amount of area to live. You often eat super expensive foods (such as golden chickens). You travel by your own car (very luxury, fast, has special abilities, fancy) or airplane (the fricking first class). You have at least 5 high-class electronics for gaming (240 hertz IPad 240 Hz model even exists though..., an iPhone X 12 first model for an expensive amount of money, an 240 Hz high-class gaming pc with multiple terabytes of space, a gaming card at a performance level of GTX 1080, PS4 Pro with multiple petabyte of space and a VR set for gaming), NASA class internet (between 1 Gbps-5 Gbps), (at least) 4 (at least two of them is cinematic) television (8640p (8K) UHD). You work as a head position of some of the world-wide companies. PewDiePie is in this class. Money = At least 50 million dolars Gold (Rich Bitch) You have a few mansions to live. You often eat super expensive foods (such as golden chickens). You travel by your own car (very luxury, fast, has special abilities, fancy, probably made of gold) or airplane (the fricking first class). You have at least 5 high-class electronics for gaming (240 hertz IPad 240 hz model even exists though..., an Iphone X 12.1 first model for an expensive amount of money, an 240 hz high-class gaming pc with multiple petabyte space, a gaming card at a performance level of GTX 1090, PS5 Pro early release with multiple petabyte of space and a VR set for gaming), NASA class internet (between 5 gbps-10 gbps), (at least) 5 (at least two of them is cinematic) television (8640p (8K) Full UHD). You work as a head position of a few amount of the world-wide companies. Caitlin Jenner, Tom Brady, Calvin Harris, Alex Rodriguez, Gisele Bundchen, Arnold Shwarzenegger, Jamie Oliver, David Becham, Simon Cowell, Floyd Mayweather, Shahrukh Khan, Paul McCartney, Michel Schumacher, Jay, Z and JK Rowling is in this class. Money = At least 100 million dolars Diamond (Billionaire) Diamond III (VIP) You have several mansions to live. You often eat super expensive foods (such as golden chickens). You travel by your own car (very luxury, fast, has special abilities, fancy, probably made of diamond) or airplane (the fricking first class). You have at least 5 high-class electronics for gaming (240 hertz IPad 240 hz model even exists though..., an Iphone X 12.2 first model for an expensive amount of money, an 240 hz high-class gaming pc with multiple petabyte space, a gaming card at a performance level of GTX 1090, PS5 Pro early release with multiple petabyte of space and a VR set for gaming), NASA class internet (between 10 gbps-20 gbps), (at least) 5 (at least two of them is cinematic) television (8640p (8K) Full UHD). You work as a head position of several amount of the world-wide companies. John Collison, Ivan Chrenko, Alexandra Andresen, Binod Chaundary, Michael Jordon, Faisal Bin Qassim, Chang Yun Chung, Thor Bjorgolfsson, Aziz Akhannouch, Oprah Winfrey, Taha Mikati, Alejandro Bulgheroni, Donald Trump, Timur Kulibaev, Spiro Latsis, Mark Cuban, Dominika Kulczyk, Issad Rebrab, Evan Spiegel, Antti Herlin, Pham Nhat Voung, Juas Carlos Escotet, Bidzina Ivanishvilli, Murat Ulker, Maria F Amorim, George Lucas, Vladimir Putin, and Rinat Akhmetov is in this class. Money = At least 100 million dollars Platinum (Trillionaire) You live in several golden skyscrapers. You have pure golden cars and you own 500 to 1000 cars. You have robots made of pure gold, and you have 50 to 100 golden airplanes. You have some anti-matter, and you have the most advanced electronics (obviously made of gold). You can visit any planet, and you have at least 10 rockets (at least one of them is gold). UniversePoker777 and Alper2006 are in this class. Rainbow (Quadrillionaire) You eat this: